Qualquer lugar
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: Teu amor inocente... Leal a mim eternamente...


_Guardada pelo fechar de olhos_

_Lágrimas adiam seu rolar_

_Felicidade brilha inocente_

_Eternizada por todo teu mar_

Qualquer lugar...

Calmamente, ele arrumava a mesa, preparando o almoço para sua família que chegaria em breve. De forma organizada e cuidadosa, a mesa ficava posta da mesma forma que ela sempre fizera. Mas suas mãos grandes e fortes não possuíam a delicadeza que as mãozinhas delicadas dela arrumavam a mesa, e dessa forma, por mais que ele se esforçasse, a forma dela era única e única. Ele sorriu com esse pensamento.

Virou-se para a pia, onde a encontrou lá, sentada, as pernas cruzadas, sorrindo pra ele. Sua esposa, apesar de humana, parecia incrivelmente jovem aos olhos dele. Sempre bela, seus cabelos negros escorriam pelos ombros, como em todas as manhãs, antes dela prende-lo em uma caprichada trança.

_Os garotos chegarão logo, não é melhor se trocar, Videl?

Ele pergunta de forma doce, observando que ela ainda vestia um robe. Ela se levanta e caminha até ele, envolvendo os braços em torno de seu pescoço. 

_Eu já vou... mas acho que não vou descer pro almoço, minha cabeça dói... – responde ela com a mesma doçura, pedindo desculpas em um sorriso.

_Mas ta tudo bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? – Pergunta ele, sua preocupação exagerada sempre presente.

Ela balança a cabeça, sorrindo.

_Não se preocupe, já passa... – diz antes de beijar-lhe os lábios e se virar, em direção as escadas.

Antes de subir, ela se vira, e diz sorrindo.

"Eu te amo, Gohan..."

O saiyajin retribui o sorriso, com mesma ternura, e responde.

"Eu também te amo... Sempre te amarei... Minha Videl."

_Vô?

Gohan vira-se pra porta da cozinha, encontrando lá seu neto, Derian. Um belo garoto de oito anos, com os olhos do pai, e os cabelos da mãe. Esperto e astuto. Tivera a quem puxar. 

Gohan sorri para o garoto, convidando-o a entrar. E assim ele faz, meio hesitante.

_Onde estão seus pais e sua irmã, Derian? – Pergunta o senhor de 50 anos a seu neto.

_Nós apostamos corrida, e eu venci... – responde ainda torto – Com quem o senhor estava falando, Vô?

_Com sua avó... mas ela não está passando bem, Derian... Deixe-a descansar.

Derian continua a olhar fixamente seu avô, pensando no que fazer ou dizer... Mas nada foi preciso, já que seus pais logo entraram, ao lado de uma eufórica garotinha de quatro anos, que pulou em cima do avô demonstrando todo seu amor por ele.

_Avozinho!!! Eu tava com saudade!!

Gohan a ergue em seus braços, abraçando-a com igual carinho. 

_Você é como sua mãe, sabia disso, Larin?

_Você já disse isso, Vô... – diz a pequena, amuando.

_É pra você não se esquecer de como linda você é. – Diz ele, seu bom humor sempre contagiando a todos. 

_E então, Sogrão! – interrompe Trunks – O Goten ainda não chegou?

_Não, Trunks... Ele já deve estar cheg...

Ouve-se a porta principal fechar-se com força, seguida pela voz bem animada do Saiyajin.

_Eu estou aqui! E então, a festa já começou?

Logo então, entram na cozinha Goten, sua esposa Bra e seu filho Yohji, que logo foi brincar com Derian na floresta. Ajudando Gohan a terminar de preparar o almoço, os cinco saiyajins conversavam animadamente. Sobre vida, trabalho, artes marciais, a gravidez de Bra... até que com tudo terminado, Gohan pediu licença.

_Vocês podem ficar a vontade, eu vou ver se a Videl está bem.

Os quatro saiyajins restante trocam olhares. Goten é o primeiro a falar.

_A... Videl?

_É, Goten. Ela disse que não estava passando muito bem, por isso não viria para o almoço. Vou ver se ela precisa de alguma coisa.

_Mas papai, a mam... – Pan mal teve tempo de terminar. Gohan já havia subido as escadas, preocupado com sua esposa.

Tudo o que os quatro saiyajins puderam fazer, foi suspirar. Uns por preocupação, outros, frustração.

*****

_Videl?

Gohan abre relutantemente a porta de seu quarto, procurando quietamente por sua esposa. Sua cama está vazia, e não há som algum vindo de seu banheiro. Virando-se ao redor, olhou em volta do quarto, procurando por qualquer sinal dela. Nada. Ia se virando pra sair, quando ouve um leve murmúrio vindo de um canto escuro do cômodo. 

Caminhando até lá, sorri quando a vê encolhida, numa poltrona antiga, dormindo e falando algo em seus sonhos.

Sentando-se no chão, ao seu lado, toca seu rosto com a palma da mão. Vagando os dedos pelo seu cabelo, solta as duas Maria-chiquinhas que o prendiam. Mechas caem a seus olhos, cujo Gohan logo se ocupa de retira-las. Com esse movimento, ela abre lentamente os olhos... Sorri quando vê quem lhe retirara do seu Reino dos Sonhos. 

_Gohan... – diz numa respiração satisfeita.

_Desculpe acorda-la... Acho que queria descansar, não é, meu amor? – ele diz num tom baixo e leve...

_Não se preocupe... é bom acordar e ver-te ao meu lado...

_A Pan e os outros já chegaram... tem certeza de que não quer descer?

Ela balança a cabeça negativamente – Minha cabeça ainda dói pelo que aconteceu...

"Pelo que aconteceu..."

Gohan não conseguia se lembrar muito bem do que havia acontecido. Talvez seu próprio sub-consciente tivesse apagado de sua mente, para protege-lo daquelas lembranças tão ruins que foram aqueles dois meses. Pura depressão, cansaço emocional e dor... Muita dor.

Era melhor que se esquecesse daquilo tudo mesmo.

Voltando seus olhos a sua esposa, vê que ela adormeceu novamente. Como um anjo, sua expressão serena era tranqüila e relaxada... Como se depois de um cansativo dia de trabalho, pudesse finalmente se deitar e dormir. Descansar. 

"Descansar como um anjo..."

Gohan cobre sua esposa com um cobertor e a coloca na cama, para que possa dormir mais confortável. Sai silenciosamente do quarto, dando uma última olhada em sua esposa e seu semblante calmo antes de se retirar.

Chegando a cozinha, encontra os quatro saiyajins sentados a mesa, sérios, preocupados. 

No fundo daqueles olhos, Gohan via piedade. Pena e preocupação. Algo forte, possuindo todos aqueles corações. Mas oras... Por que? Pena de quem? Dele? Mas por que teriam pena dele? Ele estava bem, saudável, feliz... e vivo! Oras, vivo! Com sua família sempre tão bem como ele... Sua filha, seus netos, seu irmão, sua esposa...

"Sua esposa..."

_A Videl dormiu... não poderá almoçar com a gente... – diz Gohan, sentando-se a mesa – Talvez ela desça, quando se sentir melhor.

Se sentindo um tanto incômodos, os convidados nada disseram... Em certos momentos, abriam a boca, buscando o que dizer. Mas de dentro dela, nada saía. Não havia o que sair.

Especialmente pra Pan, que silenciosa, tentava guardar as lágrimas pra si. Todas aquelas lembranças ainda lhe torturavam como anos atrás... Trunks lhe ajudara a se esquecer e seguir em frente, e agora... agora seu pai lhe fazia isso? Não, não precisava... Não queria ter de se lembrar de tudo aquilo... A dor e o medo ainda eram extremamente presentes em seu coração... em sua alma, gravadas ali eternamente.

_Com licença... – diz Pan, em tom baixo, se levantando – Eu vou tomar um ar. – E com isso se retira.

Alguns minutos depois, Trunks também se retira, com a desculpa de ver como está sua esposa.

Desconfortáveis, Goten e Bra nada comiam, apenas brincavam com o prato, sem nada dizer.

Gohan achou estranho, mas preferiu nada comentar... Talvez fosse alguma briga que o casal tivera...

Passados alguns minutos de silêncio, Gohan se levantou, desculpou-se e se retirou.

Em parte pra sair daquela situação incômoda, e por outro lado, estava realmente preocupado com sua filha, e a maneira com que ela se retirara. Resolveu verificar se estava tudo bem.

Antes de chegar a porta a qual se encontrava sua filha, Gohan viu na sala sua esposa, em um vestido vermelho, seu cabelo aos ombros. Jeitosa, ela arrumava os livros e jornais espalhados pelo lugar. Como Gohan ficara tanto tempo ali sozinho, as coisas não estavam muito organizadas, restando todo o trabalho para ela. Se aproximando, Gohan envolve os braços em sua cintura, e a abraça por trás, sussurrando em sua orelha.

_Você não devia estar descansando?                   

Ela suspira satisfeita, se inclinando pra trás, apoiando o corpo cansado nos braços de seu marido.

_Eu só vim dar uma ajeitada aqui... Alguém precisa arrumar essa bagunça...

_Depois você arruma... – ele diz, apertando-a mais de encontro a ele – Agora é melhor você descansar...

_Depois pode ser tarde... – ela diz, distante... – E veja só, eu já estou quase terminando! – Videl lhe dá um sorriso, antes de voltar a organizar a mesa, se afastando do marido. 

Ele apenas a observa... Observa a tão bela mulher com quem se casara. Jamais se esqueceria daquele inexplicável sentimento em seu peito no momento em que a viu entrando pelas portas da tão bem decorada igreja. Reluzia a luz de seu amor naquele vestido branco. Ahh... A figura magnífica que ficara naquele vestido... A mulher mais bela que já vira em toda sua vida... E a cada manhã em que acordava com ela em seus braços, via sua beleza aumentando mais e mais... Cabelo desarrumado, rosto inchado, mas linda... Sempre linda... Será que é isso que a felicidade nos faz? Por que se for... ah, ele jamais permitiria que a beleza dela diminuísse em momento algum...

_Prontinho! – ela interrompe seus pensamentos, e sorria, com as mãos na cintura, satisfeita.

Ele apenas retribui o sorriso.

_Onde está Pan?

E então Gohan se lembra do que iria fazer... Se lembra de como estranha estava sua filha, e precisava ver como ela estava.

_Ela disse que iria tomar um ar... mas parecia meio preocupada... triste...

_É? – Videl pergunta, começando a se preocupar também. – Não é melhor você ir ver como ela está?

_O Trunks está lá...

_Mas vá lá mesmo assim. Não gosto de ver minha filha perturbada...

_Tudo bem, então... – diz ele, se virando.

Mas não sai sem antes dar um leve e doce beijo no rosto de sua esposa.

Chegando a porta, entre-aberta, ele pode escutar o choro de sua filha, e a voz de seu genro confortando-a.

_Por que... – choramingava Pan, na camisa de seu marido – Por que ele faz isso?? Já faz três anos que ela foi embora... Por que ele brinca com meus sentimentos desse jeito...?

Trunks trançava os dedos no belo cabelo de Pan. Negro, tão belo quanto o de sua mãe...

_Entenda, meu amor... é difícil pra ele entender que perdeu a esposa...

"Perdeu a esposa???"

Gohan não entendia... não entendia o que eles diziam... Era dele a quem se referiam??? Não, não pode ser...

"Já faz três anos..."

Há três anos... era o passado mais difícil que Gohan tinha a se lembrar... Momentos e sentimentos vagueavam em sua mente como uma neblina. Distante, oculta, e difícil de se entender... Não conseguia se lembrar do que havia acontecido... Não totalmente...

Fechava os olhos, se concentrando. Viam-lhe imagens a sua mente... Imagens brancas... Sujas por uma dor quase insuportável... Mas ele não se lembrava... Não conseguia... Talvez fosse o medo. Medo de rever tudo aquilo, e inconscientemente, dois lados de seu cérebro brigavam em lados opostos. Um deles, pedia a verdade esquecida. E a outra... a outra se forçava a esquecer aquela tão dolorosa verdade.

Mas ainda assim... Ainda assim, conversara com sua esposa há apenas alguns instantes! Nem mesmo cinco minutos atrás! Ela estava lá, na mesa, arrumando-a da forma que apenas ela fazia!! Veja, veja a mesa tão bem arru...

Papeis pra todos os lados. Pastas desarrumadas. Livros jogados. A mesa totalmente desorganizada.

_Não, não..._

Ela nunca estivera lá. Em momento algum...

_Eu só peço que seja feliz sem mim..._

Ele começava a se lembrar... Das palavras dela... Da dor contida nelas... Da dor ao ouvi-las... 

_Eu vou sempre te amar... Meu Gohan..._

_Vô?

Ele vira os olhos para seu neto. Olhos esses, que se esforçavam, mesmo que inconscientemente, para que não caiam as lágrimas.

_Vem comigo, vô. – Diz o pequeno, estendendo a mão.

Gohan vai com ele... Como um zumbi, como se não se desse conta de seus próprios movimentos e ações... Não conseguia pensar... As vozes lhe voltavam a cabeça com força terrivelmente letal, machucando-lhe profundamente.

_Não me deixe... por favor... Não vá embora..._

E então sente gotas de água em si...

E então o chão abaixo de seus pés...

Ouve a voz do pequeno garoto chamando-lhe outra vez...

E quando seus olhos finalmente conseguem ter clareza suficiente pra enxergar o que está a sua frente, deseja nunca tê-los aberto...

A sua frente, uma lápide.

Videl Satan Son 

Esse seu nome ali gravado...

Sendo encharcado pela chuva que acabara de começar, como se chorando pelo coração quebrado de Gohan...

Minutos depois, o garoto saiu, deixando seu vô sozinho, dando lhe espaço para pensar em paz.

E na cabeça do saiyajin, a dor era clara...

E claras também, começavam a se tornar suas lembranças sobre o que acontecera três anos atrás...

 Videl, como humana, era vulnerável a qualquer tipo de doença. E foi assim que ela contraiu um vírus, que podia ser letal. Como fora descoberto sobre ele muito tarde, o vírus já estava em um de seus estágios mais avançados. 

Um estágio já irreversível.

Mesmo para a Capsule Cop., com o todo o seu poder e tecnologia, a cura desse vírus era um objetivo inalcançável. Ele fora descoberto na população a menos de um ano, por isso, pouco se sabia dele. O máximo que poderiam fazer, era prolongar um pouco o tempo de vida dos infectados. A um ano, talvez...

Mas Videl não queria. Não queria ter de ficar no hospital todo esse tempo, se submeter diariamente a cirurgias, e viver a custa de uma máquina, em um laboratório. 

Seria como já estar morta...

Por isso ela optou em aproveitar todo o tempo que tinha, mesmo sendo pouco. Ser feliz, em seus últimos meses de vida. 

Seus dois últimos meses de vida.

E assim ela fez...

Como se tivesse se esquecido de que sua morte não demoraria a chegar, fazia tudo que não havia feito em seus 47 anos de vida. Vivia livre, e tentava se mostrar feliz aos outros. Apenas em alguns momentos, Gohan a encontrava sentada, olhando pro céu, distante... como se voasse nele. Mas ela não chorava... Ela quase nunca chorou nesses dois meses...

O mais comum era ela confortar seu marido, filha e neto. Por mais que Gohan se esforçasse para não entristece-la com suas lágrimas, suas emoções eram mais fortes, e o simples pensamento de que em breve perderia o amor de sua vida, era avassalador a ele...

Ele chorava, chorava... E a abraçava com tamanha força, como se pudesse protege-la, e impedir que a morte chegasse perto. Como se ela realmente estaria segura com ele. Mas não... ele realmente pensara que poderia protege-la pelo resto de seus dias, mas vira que ele era apenas um Saiyajin... e saiyajins não podem lutar contra essas armas biológicas, essas pequenas coisas, parasitas, mas que quando encontram um lugar pra ficar, roubam-lhe toda a vida. 

Saiyajins não podem lutar contra a morte...

Passado um mês, o vírus começou a se manifestar claramente em Videl, deixando-a fraca e sem forças pra fazer suas tarefas comuns e diárias, tal qual arrumar a casa e brincar com seus netos. Ela acabou sendo internada, sabendo que não duraria muito tempo... 

E por todo esse tempo que ela passou no hospital, Gohan ficara ao seu lado, dando lhe todo o apoio. Mas sabia... todos sabiam que era Gohan quem buscava apoio ao ficar com sua esposa naquele morto quarto de hospital. Ele precisava dela. Precisava de sua companhia. Talvez mesmo mais do ela dele. 

Os dias foram se passando, e Videl ficava cada vez mais pálida. Mas não importava como, aos olhos de Gohan, ela seria sempre a mulher mais bela que ele já vira...

E então, numa noite, antes de dormir, ela disse a seu marido...

_"Eu só peço que seja feliz sem mim..."_

_"... cuide de nossos netos... seja um exemplo de felicidade a eles..."_

_"Faça isso... Por mim..."_

Na manhã seguinte, não mais ela acordou.

Passadas quase duas semanas, Gohan não disse sequer uma palavra. 

Seus olhos estavam vitrificados, sem vida alguma dentro deles...

Estava em um transe, uma hipnose, sem consciência do acontecera, e do que estava acontecendo. 

Não conseguia enxergar o que estava a sua frente, nem mesmo ouvir sua filha lhe chamando...

Quando acordou, via-se esperando por Videl. Dia após dia. 

_Não... ela não está morta... está viva, e voltará pra casa em breve..._

E foi assim que ele viveu por tanto tempo... Quase três anos.

Até que finalmente ela voltou. Pra ele. Linda, de todas as formas que se lembrava...

Mas era um truque. Uma brincadeira de sua mente, criando forma para o que não se passava de sua imaginação. 

Ainda sentado frente a lápide, Gohan rezava... pedia para se unir ao seu amor, para que ela viesse lhe buscar. Para que pudessem ficar eternamente juntos...

Encharcado pela chuva que agora aumentara a intensidade, Gohan dá um último Adeus a alma de sua esposa, e se retira, voando de volta pra casa.

Pela primeira vez... ele realmente sentia a partida dela...

Já passava das duas da manhã e Gohan se encontrava deitado na cama, buscando algum sono. De olhos fechados, sentia sua princesa aproximar-se e beijar-lhe os lábios levemente. O calor dela tão próximo, e tão real... As mãos dela acariciando seu rosto, sua respiração batendo-lhe a pele.

Gohan abre os olhos, lentamente... Seu coração temia que seus olhos não a encontrassem ao abri-los completamente...

_Videl...

Ela estava lá... Mais linda do que nunca. Aquele cabelo curto, da forma que ele lhe pedira pra cortar. A pela branca e macia, tal qual cetim. E os olhos... ah, aqueles olhos azuis... Brilhantes, duas estrelas, cor de safira, convidando a se afogar dentro deles. 

"Você quer vir comigo?"

Ela pergunta, sorrindo docemente. Aquele sorriso encantava Gohan de forma incontrolável, e ele sorri, respondendo sem hesistar.

"Quero... Pra qualquer lugar..."

Ela se levanta, puxando consigo uma mão de Gohan, levando-o com ele.

"Vamos rápido... estamos atrasados!"

Ele a observa enquanto caminhavam, e pergunta, automaticamente.

"Pra onde vamos?"

Ela pára, e se vira pra ele. Nos seus olhos, via uma felicidade, uma ansiedade contida dentro deles. E com um último sorriso, responde amavelmente...

"Pra eternidade..."

E seus olhos azuis ainda lhe questionavam...

"Ainda quer vir comigo?" 

Os doces olhos negros lhe responderam, com mesmo amor.

_"Pra qualquer lugar..."_


End file.
